


Only one rule

by Evvienna



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, London, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Michael Fassbender, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvienna/pseuds/Evvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Fassbender is an experienced dom and seeks his pleasures in a very exclusive elitist establishment in the heart of London - The Dom Club. In this story, he talks about one of his many sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only one rule

To put it bluntly, there is only one rule. To obey, no matter what I ask. To be precise though, I don´t ask, I demand. Calmly but firmly and never twice. I´m neither loud nor aggressive; I know what I want and what I can claim of my subs. In the end, they all know that I take good care of them, the ones I have worked with in this Club as well as the many others before them, a long time before I was admitted to this exclusive establishment.

Each time before I call to book a session I take my time and let my thoughts run through the imaginary menu of delicacies, this wonderful list of exotic names, pretty faces, sensual bodies and arousing kinks and I have tested most of the offered varieties at least once. With that kind of knowledge it usually doesn´t take long before I decide which woman I am going to pick, though my gusto changes from appointment to appointment. Sometimes I like it curvaceous and almost motherly soft, at other times gamine and farouche; sometimes I like my women shameless and whorish; on a different day demure and quiet. The Club provides the most spectacularly trained subs, for every fancy or liking and lets me live out even the darkest and most hidden fantasies. Their girls vary not only in areas they are willing to play in, but also in looks. You´ll be able to find all skin or hair colours, all shapes and personalities. In all honesty, The Club has become my secret little refuge whenever I´m in need of someone who truly understands the nature of my, admittedly, a little different desires.

It was a Cassandra type of day; I had felt it in my bones since I had gotten up in the morning. Somehow, I lusted after her slim but curvy body and those long, red locks, besides many of her other qualities. Like me, she had a preference for anal games, and those I were in a mood for today.

It is most certainly not a criterion I chose my subs for, but I really like Cassandra´s boudoir style room. The dark purple velvet wallpapers give both a taste of elegance and wickedness, the wide, antique French bed is cosy and inviting yet stable enough for wild rides. The Venetian floor mirror, almost two meters high, proves to give fantastically unchaste views when fucked in front of, depending on the position. The adorned chest of drawers, together with the lavender and gold accessories create a sumptuous atmosphere that truly makes me feel like I am the king she´s doing her best to make me feel like.

“Good evening sir,” she whispered meekly, kneeling on the floor of her room, in that breathtaking dark scarlet satin combination of corsage, panties and stockings and I delightedly made out a pair of dangerously high, dark red lace pumps under her taut round thighs. She didn´t look up to me, like she never did unless I told her to, her hands laying folded in her lap, her head bowed. “I have prepared as you wanted me to.” Preparations had to be made, naturally, if you wanted a clean and sexy anal experience. I know of friends who enjoy watching their subs performing the enema right in front of them, but I don´t; I prefer working with the tidy end result.

With an approving nod, I sat down in the winged armchair opposite her and crossed my legs, resting my head on my palm and letting my eyes roam her body. She was indeed a good choice for tonight.   
“Very good, Cassandra. Come here and show me.” She moved elegantly as she began to sit up and just as she knew I liked it, she crawled over to me, slowly, her body slinkily bending with every step, the wavy locks flowing over her shoulders and back. When she had arrived at my feet she made a little turn to present her ample backside, two soft white arsecheeks, delectably covered by the shiny fabric. I leant forward and let my fingers jaunt over the valley of her lower back and the roundness in view and with a light tap I signalled her to proceed with the showing. Unhasty, she unbended, pulled the little panty down and got on her fours again, upturning her behind just so much I could see the red diamond that adorned her little back entrance, just above her smooth already glistening lips. Too tempting was the sight to not touch it and the contact of my fingers on her pussy was welcomed by a soft sigh. I chuckled at the thought of the upcoming sensations this woman would provide and was certainly willing to make it a pleasurable experience for her as well. The days of making visits like this a one-sided pleasure were left in a past where I was still a selfish young man and had yet a lot to learn. Nowadays, and since quite some years now, I find it only natural to give as well as to receive. No sound in the world is better than the outcry of ecstasy of the woman you´re with, be it paid company or one by choice. The wetness of her cunt was to be expected; she knew I would take care of her orgasm in the end and my digits were allowed entrance very easily. They glided along between the full lips of her vulva, visiting the tight hole on the one end as well as the hard little button on the other. Each moan was an appreciated sound and anticipation started to grow, along with my cock.

“Cassandra, turn back around,” I commanded, “I want you to release my cock and suck it.”

As told, she turned again, not meeting my gaze, but adroitly unzipping and unpacking my privates. Her grip around my root was tight, again something she knew I enjoyed, and before she enclosed her sweet mouth around the hard, darkened head, she gave a good dozen of long, soft licks along my underside and on my balls. The suction was to the point, delicate enough to tease but not hard enough to finish. To let myself dive deep, I grabbed her face, but not too harshly, and pulled her nearer, in a slow motion, to give her a chance to adapt. She swallowed bravely, holding her breath for a short while until I was completely in her mouth and throat. It was only a few strokes I demanded and I am well aware of my cock´s measurements in length and girth, but this little episode of her having to take me in all the way, was one of the substantial boxes I needed to be ticked off on my mental dom list.

Generously I let go of her face and watched my spit-bathed cock glide out of her mouth while I started to unbutton and take off my shirt. Not any less eager, she continued to suck my cock and did not lose her grip on it as I got up and let my pants and briefs fall to the floor.

“Enough now darling,” was her cue to stop. “Take off my shoes and socks.” Carefully she removed the footwear and placed it neatly besides the seat. “Very good. Now stand up straight and show me your gorgeous tits.” She got up from her knees and straightened her posture. They were gorgeous indeed, soft, full and crowned with two pale rosy tips and when she hoisted them out of her corsage I could not hold back from cupping them and sucking the peaks hard. “I want you to ride me now,” I moaned between her squeezed breasts and conducted her towards the bed. Still kneading her nipples between my fingers and tracking the fullness of her tits with my tongue, I made her turn around so that I came to sit on the bed and she was standing in front of me. A last time I ran my fingers through her wetness and made sure the little diamond was still in its place before I insinuated her to straddle my lap. The redhead’s legs spread wide as she sat astride of me and with a skilful hand, she guided my erection to her waiting entrance. My senses were aroused by the warmth of inside her when I entered, the groans and sighs I allowed her to utter and the slow but soon faster rocking motion of her hips. Admittedly brutal I grabbed the back of her head, just a fistful of hair enough to pull it back and she hissed loud, with either pleasure, pain or both when I bit her bouncing tits and slapped her ass with my other hand. The nipples, before rosy and soft, now stood stiff and dark red, and with every thrust of her lower body, I continued the procedure and bit them, continuously, until they looked almost bruised. Her ass whereas, I did not slap any further; too big was the risk of the decorated little helper slipping out of its destined place.

“It is time Cassandra,” I announced in between our breathy growls and sighs of pleasure and I didn´t have to say anything more. She descended and quickly stood in front of the bed again, the hands propped up on the silken surface, those long, silk clad legs wide apart for my ease access. Without any distance between us I stood behind her, pressing my throbbing cock between her folds and glazing it with her sweet juices before I reached down and gently pushed against the little gem. Cassandra gave a little sigh when I finally seized it and gradually withdraw the plug from her now widened arsehole. The nearby bottle of lube was easily reached; I lubricated my hard-on a little more and with slick fingers I reached in front to rub Cassandra´s swollen little clit. It was almost a pleading what came from her lips and I continued to rub her sensitive spot while I led my cock to her backdoor. With ease, I slipped in, fully, and froze in place, but not without giving a low, sustained “Fuck”.

I started with slow thrusts, deep nevertheless and I relished her tightness around my painfully hard cock. Her sphincter massaged and pressed the length in utmost deliciousness and it seemed the double service of hand and cock was to her liking as much it was to mine.

“On the bed and on your back, now…” I growled into her ear and of course, she obliged. Crawling, she placed herself on the satin sheets, turning around provocatively slowly and spreading wide for me to witness her pink, gaping pussy and arse.

My knees forced her legs open a little wider until I was able to plunge into her ass again, even not as deep as I could before but nonetheless equally pleasant. She lay there in front of me while I rammed my meat into her, splayed and moaning, flushed cheeks and hands in her hair, her tits halfway out of her lingerie, bouncing with every strike I performed. First, my hands clutched her thighs to give me stability but when I felt myself coming closer to the finish line, I thumb searched for her engorged, wet clit, retracted the little hood and began circling the uncovered deep red bud. She screamed with pleasure while I groaned, my thrusts got faster and so did my thumb and though I craved the narrowness of her anus, I wanted my cum to pour someplace else.

“Cassandra, I´m about to come, so make your sweet mouth ready.”

A muffled “Yes sir” was the last thing she moaned before she started to shake in her orgasm, and she shook hard and long, while I felt my own climax build up. Adept in this little manoeuvre as we´ve had enough occasions to practice with each other, Cassandra, well aware that as client my orgasm was the main goal and hers just a bonus, propped up on her underarms and tilt her head back in a waiting position. As fast as I managed, I hurried out of her, came to kneel beside her and when she turned her head, I placed the glans on her velvety lips, milking it rapidly until I spurted the thick, warm fluid into her mouth, accompanying it with a long, low, stuttering tone. It was a little hard to not throw my head back and moan out my pleasure, but the view of her swallowing my cum was absolutely worth it. She gulped avidly and swirled my tip clean with her soft tongue, very careful not to tease the sensitized spot too much. “Thank you sir,” she spoke under her breath and licked her lips and in this moment, she was more beautiful than ever.

“You did very good tonight Cassandra. It was a pleasure as always.” She looked at me with a soft smile and I caressed over her face a last time before I got up and started to get dressed again.

“Tell me love, who of your lady friends would you recommend for a very good friend of mine who is, let´s say, still a little indecisive about what he likes and how far he wants to take things?” The casual tone of my question stood in crass contrast of the passion we had shared but a moment ago. Passion that was business, after all. The redhead seemed surprised by my inquiry and hesitated a little with her answer. Not for the life of me had I been able to make a choice for James. I wanted to introduce him to The Club for I knew he´d enjoy a little relief from the monotony of marriage.

“Well, I think if he´s still in the initial stage of becoming a dom I´d say he should go with an experienced sub who doesn´t mind taking a playful approach on things. Maybe someone like…”

In unison, a name came from both of us.

“Lilah!”

I chuckled. Of course. How could I not have thought of that. She´d be perfect. Submissive when it mattered but patient and helpful when necessary. In addition, absolutely gorgeous. He´d love working with her. Before I left the room, I placed a friendly kiss on Cassandra´s forehead. “Take care beautiful. See you soon.”


End file.
